Papillon
by diamondhide95
Summary: Some acts of the past are never forgotten. Running away from the arms of one that hurt her might have helped for the moment... But as a new enemy in the face of a great war rises, it will only be together that they can face the evil...
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

"Fly! Fly away my Papillon!" his voice staggered through the walls of broken cavern of Illumination. Pillars of light flood into the Chamber of Final Judgement as blood flowed out of his stabbed body, falling on to the floor, limp and paralyzed by the stench of blood and poison in the air.

The cries of a wounded heart filled the chamber. For any soul would have broken down had they heard the sorrowful cries of the girl begging for her comrade and lover to be freed. Yet, the black eyed murderer's eyes never betrayed any emotion; cold and emotionless, he paid no attention to the weeping girl at the side of his opponent.

The black-eyed murderer knew if he were to look at the girl, the barrier around his heart would fail, he would fall into his deep need to comfort her, but he couldn't, not now. He had to keep it up... keep up the performance, even if he were to loose his life in the process, but she would be saved...No matter what.

The war has gone on for far too long and far too many live have been lost. She will not be a victim of this war, and that foolish mortal who wanted to control her heart shall perish.

"On your feet!" his hard voice shook the frightened girl as she knew the command was for her and not the man lying limp in the pool of his own blood.

"How could you do this to a man such as him! He did nothing wrong!" with anger swelling in her at the sight of her lover in the pool of blood and the glistening blade in the hands of the now red eyed murderer, she stood her ground.

With a sneer towards the almost dead man, the black/crimson eyed murderer spoke, "You will do as I say. From this moment on, you belong to me and are mine alone. You got that... my Papillon?"

Anger clouding her as the man before her called her by her special name, a name given to her by her comrade and lover; lunging at the murderer, her balled fists hitting him on his chest, screaming in rage and agony, tears flowing free, she could only choke out, "Don't you dare calling me that! You are nothing but a murderer and I belong to no one! No one can ever own me!"

Getting tired of her complaining and defiance, grabbing the balled fists into his hand, holding them to her side, he knew he had to calm himself... especially from the bloodlust he was in as he killed that scum lying on the floor... Yet, even in agony, she looked breath-takingly beautiful... but, seeing her in such a state was gut-wrenching, even for a warrior such as him.

He couldn't take it anymore. Not anymore, the death of that vile human had hurt her, but he wouldn't and definitely couldn't let her die... Far too many people needed her back home, and far too many people loved her...

Even if she couldn't remember...

Pulling her to him, crushing her petite body against his large one, he held her tight. Letting her cry out her frustrations and sorrows... his heart sank again when she stiffened as she finally realised who it was that holding her... her protests to be let go – felt as if it were a dagger and it drove right through his heart...

Holding her tighter to him, even through her struggles, he held her tight until she just exhausted herself and fell limp in the arms of the stranger... finding his opportunity, bringing her up, holding her across his chest, he started walking away from the blood stained cavern – all the while carrying her...

His eyes no longer flickering between black and crimson, but finally settling on a different colour all together, a colour so very rare in this world, just like the crimson he had moments ago... his molten gold coloured eyes were fixed on the girl who fell unconscious in his arms as exhaustion took her... he knew his journey out of this dread chamber would be long, but he finally found the one he was searching for years... sadly...

She could not remember anything...

Nothing...

Not even the past, they shared...


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks a lot for the reviews... it means a lot... anyways, Papillon means butterfly in french, and i'm very sorry for the late update... had a lot going on... school and stuff... hope you guys like it... review please...

_Chapter 1._

"So, she doesn't remember even a single thing?", a silver haired being stared on as he spoke. His bland, bored and emotion-void voice echoed through the mind of the bigger, silver haired being as he stared on out the window, keeping his back to the being behind him.

"Nothing", the single word held a lot of weight as the younger one contemplated the word, the single word which proved his fears...

No more words spoken between the two great beings, the younger spoke as he moved to walk away, "I will call Yuki-san and Master Abe and let them know of the miko's return" walking out, for anyone else, he would have seemed far too cold and distant, yet, the elder daiyokai only saw and heard worry in the tone of his eldest... Worry, how his once stone heart melted for the miko he loved as a sister... The same heart which loved with all its might, the heart which finally learnt to feel...

Fear and anxiety laced together with her lovely scent is what that called out to him... She has nothing to fear as long as she resides in the mansion... Though her heavenly scent wanders between wonder and worry... She has finally woken, and he could wait no longer... He had to hear her beautiful voice... Atleast, she her lovely face...

She doesn't have a clue... _What happened? Did __he__ being me here? What's he going to do to me? _

Sitting limp on the black-silk covered bed, liking around for anything to give her a clue as to her where abouts, all she could find was a royal white room with ancient tatami designs on the walls and a definitely huge four poster bed draped in silk and a white shirt on the side of the bed...

Noticing that the balcony door to her right was open, she stood; for the first time since she woke up did she notice that she was as naked as the day she was born in the stranger's home. With her face as red as a tomato, the blush completely covering her up, she grabbed the shirt off the bed and made do with what she had at the moment.

Knowing if she screamed it would be futile as it would alert her captor of her awakening; Deciding to buy herself as much as time as possible, she walked to the balcony, noticing how the shirt would ride up from her mid thigh to her waist, no matter how big it was for her.

Yet, she couldn't keep wondering how familiar the room smelt, even how comforting the shirt felt... There was something in the feeling she felt when she woke, as if she belonged, and it only progressed as she moved.

Resting her weight against the railing, her breathe hitched in her throat as she marvelled at the beauty of the garden below her: with the moon flowers blooming as she finally realised that it was pretty late in the evening if the moon flowers were already blooming...

Yet, her mind wandered off to her last memories, how that _beast _had killed Ryu, right in front of her later claimed her as his... _Ryu_ the thought of his name bringing tears to her eyes, she still couldn't believe it, Ryu, her one and only was murdered, and... And now her life in the hands of a demon; a demon who could do anything he wished to her. She was at his complete mercy and she hated feeling so useless... Anger and rage boiling through her veins, yet, the fear never left her, even as her mind was a million miles away... Occupied with the thoughts of memories of unknown faces... All seemed so happy... Like a complete _family. _

So worked up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the ancient oak door creak open slowly... She was enthralled in the beauty of the gardens below her and with the thoughts of Ryu... She was so deep in the thoughts of her mixed feelings of those patchy memories that she didn't hear him enter the or his footsteps as he walked the distance from the door to her in quick strides.

Leaning against the wall of the room next to the balcony, just meters away from her, "I see you finally woke" he spoke; his words so low, she jumped from surprise and _fright_.

"What do you want? You took everything away from me when you killed Ryu!" as she spoke her steely blue eyes held his gold ones with a resolve to show ad such she would never break, especially to him...

"I spoke no such words that demand your hostility _miko_" his calm and low voice felt as if something deep and forgotten was stirred once again... Something precious and wonderful... Yet, why did he call her a _miko _of all? As far as her knowledge of herself went, she has no traits of ever being a miko...

"_Miko?_ Did you just refer to me as miko?" baffled, that was she could ask.

"Miko? Yes, I did call you as such for you are one; truth be told, you are more powerful than any regular miko, you are the _priestess of legend. _You are the _Shikon Miko_" moving to stand next to her on the balcony, he took hold of her hand, the same hand she was resting against the railing of the balcony.

Flinching slightly, not wanting to show her fear of the demon next to her she spoke, all the while trying to extract her palm from his grasp.

"Shikon Miko you say, quite a story... But, how can I even trust you when cold heartedly murdered someone right in front of my eyes and kidnapped me? Right now, trusting you would be the last thing I would be able to do."

"Take your time... We have all the time in the world, _my papillon" _his smooth baritone voice washed over her as anger swelled deep inside of her as he called her _that... Only her beloved could call her as such, _and now, he _dares_ to even call me by that name, especially after how he killed Ryu in front of her eyes as she begged him to stop... She couldn't take, especially not now... Not when the wounds of guilt were so raw... Definitely not by him.

"Huh. Truth be told, in my eyes you are just a murderer, and a monster! Without even a single thought, you killed Ryu! You just took away his life like you owned it! Right there! Right before me as begged you to spare his life, right there as I cried hoping he might live! More than that, you just murdered the one I love in cold blood!" she did not tear this time, she would not give him the pleasure of him seeing her broken... Screaming at him, as her words ended coming out in cocked sentences, her resolve breaking quickly... "Please... Please, just leave... Leave me alone..."

"I will leave you for the time being, but remember, you will never be alone here in the mansion, especially around _family, _and I shall never _abandon _you... I won't leave you again... _Not again..." _letting go of her palm, he walked away to the door as he spoke, though she had to strain her ears to hear the last few words.

She didn't turn her head, even as he left... Her anger hadn't subsided, yet, confusion filled her mind as she thought of all that he spoke to her in the last dew minutes...

This time, she did turn around as the door opened, expecting to see the demon again, she was disappointed... He was not at the door, truthfully, what reason would he have to see her, and she was glad; anyway, she just looked at herself as a well kept prisoner of the war.

At the door stood the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on... Her hair, jet black in colour, looked so deep, the black itself, looked out of this world, resting at mid-back she had it down... Though it was the colour of her eyes that captivated her: they were a blue, more like cerulean, much more lighter in shade then her own, the eyes, they looked like bottom-less pits of wisdom far greater than that of her age, looking that of a twenty-six year old, her eyes looked as if they could look into her very soul itself...

Terrified, yet fascinated at someone have such an ability, she backed, backed away from the woman at the door, who was clad in simple everyday clothes of a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a white turtle neck...

But, when she smiled, a soft and brilliant smile, she caved, and relaxed, letting the woman at the door know she was no longer afraid of her.

"Hey... It's been so long... I know you most probably won't remember me, but... I'm Sayuri..." she continued smiling as she walked into the room and spoke to her.

"Welcome home Kagome... It's so food to see you!" running to the stunned woman by the bed, no longer able to hold her tears of joy at seeing her dear friend back safe, Sayuri cried as she held a stunned Kagome...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the other side of Japan, in Okayama city, Okayama Prefecture of the Chugoku Region, in the capital of the ancient empire of the South, a silhouette stood out towards the grand window as he looked down.

_Seventy floors… That's a long drop…_ The man mused as he stared down below with the evening sun setting over the horizon, and the city's people scurrying about to finish about their business before the night sky would rise above their heads declaring that the beginning of a night; a night which held a strange feeling, especially the coming one, and with the eve giving way to night-life none have seen, with the creatures finally free from their bonds of society for their day, it would truly be dangerous with present situation.

He didn't turn around as the door creaked open, and made no acknowledgement of the said action either, he just continued, he just continued to stare out down below as the people moved about not even knowing that a _war_, a war – he thought, is going on and they (the people) just go about their own business, not giving a damn about anything or anyone else. It still hurt him that people could change so much and _forget_, but as some say, what better you can expect from the human race.

"I guess it's a good thing that they have no idea of all that's going on. Don't you?" the man spoke as he walked into the office, his steps silent to all ears, especially if they were of a human, yet they felt as if they were echoing in the man's ears as he stared out the window.

"Definitely. Sometimes it's just better to be the ignorant one. God knows how many times I've dreamt of being in their position"

Most people jump or have a tickle of sweat going down their brows at the sound of the black haired man's deep, baritone, almost silent voice, which at the same time, can make a dent in the will of the strongest of people… Yet, the man who walked in kept his mirth-full smile on his youth-full face, even though his eyes, deep, forest-green, spoke of volumes of wisdom far too much for such a young one… Especially when they held such sorrow…

"You can say I know that better than anyone… Sometimes even more than yourself… Are you done sulking in your corner? I have some very important news, and it might just make your day. Or night" not many people could speak to the man as such, and not many survived after speaking as such to the said man.

"Alright, what do you want?" without turning back, treading a hand though his jet-black hair, a sign of frustration, and with a barely audible sigh, he spoke…

"They've found her. They've found Kagome. Actually, Lord Touga did" the man spoke as his green-eyes sparkled with joy at just speaking of such news… It truly was the best of news they had heard in the past three years since her sudden disappearance and the other _events _that followed in chain. Noticing the slight shift in the man's posture as he stood up straighter, if possible, definitely happier at the news of her return, the green-eyed man spoke once again, "Do you need Keiji for the evening? And is there anything else you want? The kids want me home soon… Something about having a

'Father-Children Bonding Time', just some human tradition"

"Yes. And, no. I'll need Keiji, but not you"

"Geez, nice way to show your appreciation to your most loyal subordinate"

"Don't you have to be somewhere already?" with a sigh the man spoke as he finally turned towards the green-eyed man.

"I'll be gone soon. But, hey, just remember; don't hold onto the guilt any longer. You couldn't help her. None of us could. But, you still managed to keep Kohoko safe. None of us are that powerful, and none have the power to decide who lives and who doesn't. We can revive them, but not forever. Not you, not Touga or any of the others… That's why, you guys have friends. You have to go on. Honour their memories by doing as such. You remember you are the one that told us that when father and mum passed away. Even Sesshomaru's doing better after the ordeal he and the little ones had to go through after Kagura's passing. Just remember, we're all here." With a sigh, the green-eyed man treaded his hand through his brown mane, just as the man before him did a few moments ago.

"Goodnight _father_" turning around, without looking back, he said his greeting with a hand in the air as a wave; he started to walk out the room, towards the huge mahogany door.

His _crimson _eyes trailed the man as he nodded his head and returned the greeting with a goodnight, his eyes lost focus of the man walking out his door, as he remembered the last time he saw Kagome and the chain of events that followed her disappearance; the same evening.

_That_ _Evening_, the lives lost dug deep into his soul – a trench; a trench which can never be filled.

Walking out the door, with his mind made up, his direction of actions set, almost subconsciously, he pressed the button on his private elevator to head down to the main entrance to his office. Just, almost absent minded he nodded his head to all the 'good-evening sirs' which were heard in almost every direction he turned.

As he reached the entrance to the building, did he realise that Pietro, the annoying green-eyed, brown-haired, right-hand in all business, foster son, probable heir apparent with his brother, had already called to have the boss's limo ready. _At least he's doing his job properly… At last… _The crimson-eyed, jet-black haired man mused as the door was held open by one of his most trusted staff member, Keiji, his butler, chauffer and occasional sparing partner plus source of rational reasoning, and man who is allowed to hit him on his head and steer him in the right direction if needed, spoke, "Is it to the airport then, sir?"

_Time does take a toll… On all…Even on one as such as Pietro __**and **__Astore… _the crimson-eyed man mused as he recalled the boys' actions just weeks ago, and how unstable the two were _just_ two-and half years ago…

With a smile on his face, one of the few he ever has, the crimson-eyed man spoke, "Yes. Tokyo. Can you also call the staff at the mansion in Tokyo and tell them that I will be staying there indefinitely. Oh, and -"

Cutting the crimson-eyed man with a gentle smile, with his own grey eyes sparkling with softness and understanding and a longing in them, he spoke, "All arrangements are made and done. Master Pietro made the arrangements before he left" gesturing with his open hand, to enter the limo and sit down, he closed the door as the crimson-eyed man sat in. Closing the door, the engine with a silent roar, he drove away as the sun finally set in Okayama City.

Inside, the man's crimson eyes stood out as a fire-fly would during the darkest of nights. Picking up the phone, he dialled a number memorised over the ages.

At the fourth ring, he heard the voice of the one he wanted to talk to, "Touga. It's me Yukiatsu, we have to talk"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dreams of shadows continue to haunt all as they haunt the tiny being as she lays withering in her sleep...

Sleep... Even in her haunted dreams she can find no solace, just as when she is awake... For, how can she even trust the solace she receives when in the arms of one knows not of…? Especially, to be in the arms of a person so unknown to her, but knowing every little detail about the girl, no woman just as she remembers none but how to string a bow and fire with dead on accuracy and to wield a sword as a master swordsman, she knows what herbs to use for what injury... And all the other things she knows, what use are they if knows not of how and why is she to know all that?

Yet, what haunts her dreams the most are _His_ eyes... His molten-gold eyes as they gaze at her as if looking into her very soul itself... How can anyone ever have such power over someone with just their eyes?

At the same time, it is only when she dreams of those sun-kissed eyes and his smiling face is when she feels calm... And, safe...

Safe in the arms that held… Even in her state of unconsciousness, the feeling made her feel comfortable; more comfortable than she could ever remember, especially with her foggy memories as they are right now at the moment.

Not caring about the consequences her actions would have on her heart, not caring at all, she dove in for the peace and shelter she was offered in those arms as she was held, just as _His_ eyes came into view, not caring, with no worry or fear, by delirious fever, she snuggled closer, closer and closer until she could hear their hearts beat together…

_As one… _

And so, giving into the prospect of a peace full night, with a sigh of content and a small smile adorning her face, she slept.

His molten gaze never left hers as he carried her out in his arms and nor did he fail to notice her change in position as he held, just as he curled up into his embrace, and neither did he not see the smile gracing her face… _So lovely_ he mused…

The smile bringing back memories… Memories of a time when she did not fear him or cower before him as she did when he came to get her out to her mother and the others; of times when she had actually felt the opposite towards him: anger and defiance and adoration…

_And love… _

Yet, memories of a time long ago, though as though they were of just yesterday, they still haunt him… And haunt him they shall, of that he knew of as soon as he realised exactly what he had done; to her: the sweet angel who deserved none of which befell upon her.

He still remembers, oh, of how his cold and cruel words cut through her very soul and broke her heart into a million shards, just like the Sacred Jewel before… How aware he was as he spoke those words to as her tears leaked down her lovely face as his callous words and _actions_ gave her no remorse or regard and of his treatment of her mind, soul and body as he plunged into darkness, pulling hers too down to the deepest depths of the hell she'd cursed him to…

Cursing himself, even till this very moment, he swore to himself, that he shall never forgive himself for as long as he shall live and in his afterlife – he knows, his curse is strong, just as her own curse inflicted upon him, which was rightfully done for his utterly despicable actions, all he can hope for is atonement; and a to make it up to her, to make fear him no more… Just as before he had broken her… He just wished… _Prayed_ with all possible, even with the blackness still present in his rotten piece of filth which he would not even dare to call a heart, yet, he called out and prayed, prayed that he could have a chance to make it up to her, to a time when –

When she had actually _liked _to be around him and to keep his company…

When she had actually _craved_ for him, just as he had for her…

When she had _loved_ him with all heart with no hesitation at all…

When she believed in the love they shared; when he had not broken the sacred pact created by the love they had for each other…

When he was not the devil's incarnate and had not become the monster he had sworn to never become…

Not when he became the monster he swore to protect her from…

His long strides brought him sooner and earlier than he wanted to the end of once almost ghastly empty corridors of the old mansion… At the bottom of the grand staircase, he noticed the eager looks on the face of those down below…

Never taking his eyes of the woman in his arms as he carried her, he nodded at a black haired young man of around twenty or so of age as a lady of middle age looked on alongside her aged father-in-law... All of their eyes on the sleeping Kagome in his arms… _By the gods… Even in her sleep, she looks so beautiful… _he mused.

He laid her down in the back seat of the Range Rover waiting outside as the rest of the people in the foyer walked out, all with only expressions of sadness and joy on their faces; A sad and strange mix of expressions and emotions indeed…

"_I love you, my love… My all_", he spoke those words with a kiss on her forehead, and silent proclamation of revenge against those who did as such to the one who holds his heart captive, the silver-haired man turned around and walked away, not even waiting to see the vehicle go away, back to the shrine, and nor did he speak any words at all after his goodbye to the sleeping beauty, he just walked… Back inside his hollow mansion as the light of his and every other occupants' lives drove off…

Two small heads jumped out of their beds: one of black, almost obsidian in colour and the other of pure silver with their tiny noses twitching as they sniffed the air when a familiar scent lingered for just a second along with an aura which is far too well-known and well remembered embraced their own for a moment.

"_Mother" _they cried in unison…

"So, tell me my friend, any news of the filth?" the silver haired man asked as he sat down in the library; the gold of his eyes focused on the dancing flames as the fire roared to life.

He spoke as his crimson focused on the falling snow as it painted the ground white, "None. No news of Matsubo at all"

"The Hēisè clan's also been quiet regarding all matters of _the brat_"

"_The brat_, huh? I'm guessing it's Ryu"

"Ōzora… Ōzora… How time can change…What could have I done to not have it brought to this stage already Yukiatsu? What could we have done? Where did we even go wrong?" Touga asked, begged for answers he fell, down onto his knees, remembering all the time, all those years ago… Before all, before all the pain and suffering; before all the loss and hurt….


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I truly dont know where this story is going and it would help this "writer"(pathetic) with this story... Please review people, and I know there hasn't been much to review in the past chapters and my writing style has become pretty bad in the past, I really need your comments on even the slightest and smallest thing here... **

**Pretty, pretty, please... With a cherry on the top... **

Chapter 4

A girl lay withering in her sleep, with sweat glistening on her forehead, tears running down her cheeks, silent cries from half-open lips, the dream running amok in her mind; such distress, could anyone actually hurt so much, that cries of mercy through death would echo from her lips...

No one deserved such distress... Especially if the root cause of such distress was the one who was the only one, who's comfort she could take?

_"You are a callous, and cruel man! You have no heart! No soul! Just a pitch black piece of hell!" the black haired woman spat as she looked at the silver haired man before her... _

_Anger, but especially, hurt and betrayal, shown in her cerulean eyes, burning in untold rage at the man's actions, especially in remorseless expressionless face... She couldn't believe it! None, no one could ever be this cold!_

_"Kagome, calm down! You can't let your anger control you. Just listen to me for a moment," the silver haired man pleads, begging the raging woman before him to understand him..._

_"Listen to you! Oh, you have to be shitting me! What is wrong with you Touga? Huh? How much longer must you continue with this? The last time I believed in you, look where it got me! Yes, you have always been cold and aloof, sometimes more than Sesshomaru, but this! This, will definitely, give callous a new meaning!" _

_Her aura crackling around her, surrounding her was burning all things with even the slightest trace of demon around her... All turning to smoke and ash as her aura spread out with her emotions fuelling the power of her soul; along with the hurt and sadness to his words on the prophecy regarding their children, especially the cold and callous manner of his speech... She just wished for all of this to be a bad, bad, horrible dream, which she would never; ever want to have again... Oh, how she begged..._

_Tears flooded her vision, she didn't care at the moment if she'd hurt him with her aura, she didn't care at all... _

_Her tears were always his breaking point, especially after the last time she cried due to his actions... Again, again he's broken the promise he'd made to her, promising to protect her always, and the promise he made to himself, swearing to never make her cry; he truly was a cruel man... Nevertheless, he wasn't going to let her go without a fight, not now, not when they were finally back together..._

_His own aura swelled around him, raising to that of her own; his beast wouldn't allow them to be brought down to submit before their mate without a fight, especially not now..._

_"You think I don't know the consequences? You think that I want this to happen to them. They are mine as much as they are yours, and I love them equally if not more! Don't you dare judge me as such that I do not care about my own flesh and blood, Kagome!" with every word, he took a step, from the door of the study, he'd crossed the distance to his table and the woman standing in front of the said table... Quivering with rage; her aura crackling around her, reacting to his own, for the second time, their auras are at war with each other..._

* * *

_"What the -" the silver haired hanyou's voice died off as he looked at the sight in his father's office as his best friend and father stood there, at odds with each other... This argument didn't look like any regular one those two would have... _

_Especially with both their auras at odds, trying to exert dominance over the other... _

_This was defiantly not good... Nope, not good for any party involved: not for Kagome. Not for his father; Not for Sesshomaru and Kagura, and himself standing there; Moreover, for sure, not at all good for the two, three-week old pups crying in their nursery, reacting to their parent's raging emotions..._

_Damn. This is so gonna' be bad._

_"I'm going in there. I don't care if I get my ass handed out to me... Hey, Sesshomaru, if anything happens to me, all of my things go to the boys and the money is to go to a Takahashi Sayuri. You will find her number in my phone... Anyways, It's been good knowing you bro... And best of luck with the new addition, Kagura...Oh, yeah, by the way, tell Sayuri that I love her..." with those words, the silver-haired, brash hanyou ran towards the two in the room, all the while hoping he could break up their fight... _

_Within moments of the hanyou's departure, a sudden flash of silver was tossed right back next to the two still standing there; transfixed at the hanyou's words and actions, and at the two at war with each other in the study. _

_While one of them clearly showed surprise at the hanyou being thrown back on her face as she looked at him in shock and towards the room at shock, finally noticing the barrier put up; while the other hid his behind his well practiced mask, they looked at each other. Their silent conversation done in seconds, with a nod, the woman walked away, as fast as she could, her, stomach heavy with child..._

_"I'll go to Kazuki and Taka-chan. Take care of yourself, will you, love?" with a small wave, she turned and walked away... Letting her mate and her brother-in-law take care of the squabbling couple; Never realising that this, would be one of the last of times she would get to see the Shikon Priestess..._

_"Get up little brother. This is no time to be resting..." with those words, the young demon lord started focusing his own aura, bringing it forth; merging it with the magic, he had started casting, concentrating all of his attention on breaking the barrier before them and hoping. No, praying, that they could reach the miko in time and prevent their father from doing any harm to the woman. _

_While his brother stood there transfixed, healing his burn marks from his impact with the barrier while trying to clear his spinning head, staring open-jawed at the actions of his elder-half-brother..._

* * *

_His eyes flashed a murderous crimson... This never fazed her even for a moment as she stepped forward towards him, her steps never faltered... _

_He just stood there... Frozen, with surprise and... And, murderous rage... Not at the woman who is the love of his immortal life, but at her traitorous words... She was never the one who would be able to speak as such... _

_Never, his sweet and innocent Kagome; Never her... Never, it just couldn't be..._

_**'I can, and I will take them away from you and the life the council orders them to take... I truly thought you would know better than to listen to that bunch of good for nothing old men who know nothing of fighting and wars and loosing loved ones... You, yourself told me once that you still regret doing what the council made you do... Yet, yet you make our children make the same mistakes and let those old crones force something on to them? This truly despicable, Touga'**_

_Only the first few words reached his ears, and continued to echo in his raging mind... _

_**'I can, and I will take them away from you' **__over and over, those words were all that he heard..._

_Kagome, his sweet Kagome threatening him; telling him that she would take their pups away from him and sever all ties with him: their sire... Oh, no... This he would never allow. He would never allow anyone to take his pups away from as long as he could do anything about it. Moreover, he would definitely, never. Ever allow his mate, his sweet, dear Kagome to leave him, not again... Never..._

_**'Never...'**_

_"Surprised Touga? Surprised that I would say as such? That I'd threaten you? You must know by now that my words are no idle and empty threats but promises... Promises that would not be broken, no matter what circumstances, especially when it comes to the subject of my pups... You should know that by now, __**dear mate**__" with a sneer towards the raging silver-haired man, Kagome spoke. Only disgust and hurt in her voice and reflected in her cerulean orbs... _

_His eyes, a deep crimson now; his markings had become jagged, more than ever before... His aura, coming out of him in waves, in uncontrolled amounts... None of those made her halt her steps, walking up to him, their faces only inches away from each other, they stared at the other's eyes... Searching, searching for the love they'd once shared for each other..._

_The aura emanating from him turned darker by the second, with every word of hers from her lips, speaking only of utter defiance against her lord, his soul became blacker... Blacker than the soul of the most foul and cruel demon to ever exist... Just as his soul, his eyes, became the same pitch black, as his silver-hair, turned to obsidian in colour... His aura, with only malice, filled the whole mansion and its surrounding grounds with the darkness present in it..._

_The black of his irises is what that alerted her of his change... His terrifying change to the monster deep inside of him... _

_Before she could even step back, his clawed hand gripped her; Fisting in her hair, jerking her head back roughly, his eyes... The same black eyes that haunt her, almost every night for almost a whole year since the last time she'd witnessed them, still haunt her in her worst of all nightmares... _

_The same nightmares that make her wake up screaming and begging in the night to stop; with tears running down her cheeks as her whole frame quivers in fear... _

_Fear that he may act on her again in the same fashion as he had five-hundred years ago..._

_Seeing her quiver in fright, no longer in anger, noticing the complete change in her, he laughed... Not the nice, kind, or sensual kind of laugh; No, not one as such at all..._

_His laugh held dark promises of pain... His eyes held the glint of lustful cruelty in them... Devoid of the warm... The warm that was always present in his eyes, if not his tone or action... Even if almost untraceable, no matter the circumstances... _

_The Touga before her was not the one she had been in love with... The lustful, evil being in front of her was the one who had once broken the very spirit with which the one she loved had fallen in love with... The being, no creature, beast before her was the one who is willing to break the same spirit his kinder and gentler side had rebuilt..._

_"You, little priestess, will never speak of such again... Do you understand? Or, should I make it clearer? For, I would truly enjoy it, though I would suspect that you wouldn't much... Actually, I think I shall... Some lessons just have to be learned on a rougher note... Do you not agree? Oh, don't worry, you'll soon..." cooing at her, his lips next to her ears, he spoke those words as his lips turned to a twisted, cruel smirk, holding her shaking body flush against that of his own..._

* * *

With a start, the young priestess woke... Sweat soaking her body, her hair in disarray; her mouth opened in a scream, yet no sound could come out... Her was heart beating loud and full of fear... Fear if the dream she had just had was just a dream or an actual memory... It might have been a member of her 'forgotten memories collection'.

Yet, the man looked similar... Actually in both, as the silver haired one with his molten-gold or crimson eyes and as the black-haired and obsidian-eyed monster... Feeling as though she'd seen him in both appearances before, much before the time when he'd killed her beloved, Ryu... Much before that...

Yet, apart from him haunting her dreams, there feels as though something is missing... Something or someone's missing from her... _'Someone'_, someone extremely close...

But, what haunts her the most is the image of two little children...

One with a little tuft of silver and the other with jet-black hair, and their heterochromatic eyes, one of pure cerulean, and the other of molten gold...


	6. Chapter 5

**hey, sorry for the delay in updating guys... i pretty much suck at writing and having not able to write properly for the past few months really sucked!**

**anyways, pls review, even if it's dead horrible!**

* * *

_"Never forget the dead" he said..._

His voice echoed through the silent forest...

Walking away, casting a shadow over the fallen as they lay: bloody and broken...

With a start the figure in the bed jumps; with drops of sweat, rolling down her face, she knows sleep shall elude her another night, with her gaze towards the clock beside her bed, and noticing the early hour, getting off the bed and on to the window-sill as the full moon hanging high above gets her rapt attention...

* * *

Legends speak of the white devil, always standing tall and proud, even at the darkest of hours, as the metal in his hand glistening in the sun...

His amber eyes shine with a twinkle in them; even when only blood and bones coat the ground around; it seemed none could deter him that day; none ever could, not when he himself was a pup, or as an adolescent or even as an adult... and none could deter him today- definitely not today...

For years, he'd searched, searched and thought over ways and means to beg for her forgiveness... and not only for a few years, but where could he put five-long-hundred years of time to decide on how is it exactly that he would go about begging her forgiveness...

She had always been a truly forgiving person with the biggest heart and soul he had ever come across, yet, could she? Yet, only one question plagues his mind, could she truly forgive his actions all those years ago?

_However, could she?_ And answer he did have... He knew she could, for she had... Nevertheless, still, three years is just as long as five hundred if not longer...

* * *

There she lays, under the shade of old Goshinboku... the Tree of Ages... Her midnight hair glistening under the light of the morning sun as her eyes remain sealed to the world around... With the serene smile on her lips as it graces her face, making her seem more angelic than ever, one could truly mistake this beauty on earth to be a creature of the highest heavens...

With every step he took, he could feel his heart calling out to her, and with every cry of his to hers, he took a step forwards, and every step forwards brought him closer, so close that even he had not noticed...

So close, that her intoxicating scent had him at the verge of collapsing...

So close, that he wanted nothing more than to draw her close and to, never let her go...

* * *

It's been three days; three long and uneventful days since she has been back home... Sure, she should be glad that she is home and back with her family, but with her thoughts flying a million miles a second, and the confusion raging within, peace of mind seemed as just wishful thinking...

Three days since that man had kidnapped her and taken her away; three days since she had been away from that frightening man, and it's been three days since the dreams- more as nightmares have gotten worse, giving no peace at all...

Every night, for past three days, sure it's not been that long, but it seems longer... only his face haunts her dreams... his eyes of onyx as they bore into her... capturing her and making her insides churn and then changing to a familiar gold, but only making the pain in her chest worsen...

But now, laying out here, below Goshinboku sure does have it's advantages, she thought... Finally, she could catch up on some of the snooze she had missed out in the past three days...

* * *

"How is she?"

"Pretty good, considering what she has been through in the last 72 hours and more..."

Silence was all the reply the teen of 18 summers received from the stoic demon...

"So, I don't have to ask on what brings you here? Huh..." with a smile, the teen spoke; his eyes darting from the demon, to the figure of his sister lying below the grand tree...

"She does not sleep enough at night, does she?" the soft spoken question reached the boy's ears, regardless...

"If you say waking up screaming at night or just sitting at the window-sill, sometime probably during the night to early morning and stuff... then, yeah..."

Continuing to speak, noting the demon's silence as a will to keep on speaking, he spoke; his own cerulean orbs focusing on his sister again, "She's shit scared... But, she's able remember stuff from before, the only thing is, she's starting to remember beginning from the worst of the whole of her memories... and I'm guessing you do understand by what I mean when I say the worst?"

With a nod, the lord spoke, "To see her in such pain, it tears through my very being..."

"There's nothing much none of can do to help, apart from standing by her side, helping along the way... Sadly, it's all up to you..."

"Sadly? You say? Boy, do you have a death wish?" with a smirk the demon lord spoke...

"Even if you try, no ones gonna' be happy about you killin' me! And mom would just roast your arse out!" returning the smirk, the young teen ran off hearing the distant call of his name by the foot of the shrine...

'_Cheeky' _the demon lord thought, the smirk still going strong on his face...

* * *

Hearing her stir, he jumps, high into the tree, knowing he cannot be seen at such height, he just looks down- down at the beauty waking at the foot of the God Tree...

As her azure-eyes look up, all he can do stare, straight into hers; his golden against her azure...

* * *

He doesn't know for how long is it that they stared at each other's eyes, but the moment shall be forever burned into his memory; her eyes, so beautiful, so expressive, and so enthralling...

_So, very her..._

_So, very Kagome... _

With one more glance in her direction as she closed the door to the main house, he jumps, jumping down, and only if oblivion could have been reached just as easy... just as he looked into her eyes...


	7. Chapter 6

**hello again! I'm so sorry for the delay, and yeah, sorry wont cut it, but life just got in the way of the wonderful world of fanfiction. Of which i'm pretty sure won't happen for the next two and half months! Now with summer on track, I can scream "I'm FREE!" **

* * *

**Consequence of Series: 1. The Awakening To A New Dawn**

The emerging sun marks the dawn of a new day as the dew and the frost threaten to leave the tips of the new born leaves of the morn. With the distant sound of a kite, flying up and high, scanning the busy, morning streets for its prey, the girl in front of the great Tree stands her ground.

The sound of ruffling footsteps nearing her awakens her to the heavy and dragging steps of her aging grandfather; every morn, as is her habit now, before sunrise, she stands before the Goshinboku, staring at the unknown only her eyes seem to sight. With life staring anew for a new day, her thoughts once again linger on the dreams that seem to haunt her, unrelentingly.

The old man knows not of why his grand-daughter seems to find solace at the sight of the great Tree; yet his heart seems to tell him what his minds seems to not comprehend. With time and experience under his belt, and weary steps, he approaches her as the skies seem to finally open after a long hiatus of only rain and thunder as lightning stuck and fled. A mantra that none could comprehend for a time as such, at winter of time...

With the heavy weight of a cloak being placed over her shoulders, her cerulean orbs open to reveal a kind smile on the old man's face. Turning around, and walking to the old store house, she picks up the broom and starts the rest of her morning ritual. With a light smile towards the old man she beings her only means of distraction without questions.

As the sun's rays come forth, the dew finally evaporates, leaving the frost alone to the hands of the rest of nature's elements as the snow settles in the place left empty by the dew. With the sun and the snow fighting for dominance over who shall rule the day till twilight, all creatures wicked and kind shall return to the homes of their hearts as the new dawn signifying all that it must, a new day to start anew.

Just as such, the cerulean-eyed girl too searches for a new dawn, but of answers to what must she truly believe, if she can truly believe anything she can see before her.

And all she knows is that her name is Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

The boy knows what he shall see at first dawn as he should look out the window. The sight before him tells him to mark a week since her return.

His daily routine includes nothing of the ordinary as far as the word ordinary can be stretched. With a day filled with learning to maintaining the ever shaky peace between the human and demon races through a multi-national corporation, and since the age of thirteen, nothing ever remained the usual old monotonously routine form of life.

Every night he can hear her screams.

Gut wrenching and utterly painful to _hear, _makes him shudder as he wonders what it must feel like to reminisce in a dream sequence itself, let alone experience firsthand.

At times as such it makes him wonder why he couldn't have been there to do anything at all to keep her safe.

_Anything at all. _

And every time she feels the pain, he can only feel the anger consuming him as he battles his war to keep the internal peace and balance that has completely flipped... It is said that wit time all scars fade, but yet, with time, her scars have only gotten worse.

Contemplating, he notes his time to leave for his day is fast approaching; he begins to prepare for his day. The clothes lie ready and fresh as they await their use. Even though getting ready is the farthest thought at the moment in his mind, the ever done, routine barely ever fails to come out to the open. His hands move in a fashion of their own, grooming him to prepare for his day, to face all that shall meet him and either stand with him or challenge him, his limbs continue their journey for the day...

Yet nothing can keep a mind from wandering, whatever the task at hand can be. Some thoughts at some times are just too impossible to ignore. Just like how the scar that stands distinguished against his chest. The slash has forever burnt a memory in his very being. Though the scar tissue remains as sensitive as ever, but much thicker when touched, he still realises that some scars can never disappear.

They never can, and they never do.

Just the way some scars shall forever be as such, yet people try their best at moving on.

While some have visible scars, which are so painful, that it would hurt to just take in a breath of air, and some have the non-visible, but equally painful scars, both of which he has no firsthand knowledge of, he does the only thing he can do – wait with baited breath and support his sister in any way possible.

As the clock struck 7 A.M., signalling the official beginning of his day, putting on his leather jacket, and grabbing his helmet, he walks out the door. Greeting his mother with a smile and a kiss on the cheek as he grabs a piece of toast and a bottle of juice, he walks out the kitchen and then the front door. Waving a goodbye to his grandfather, he gives a hopeful smile to his sister as she lets the sun's rays touch and dance to her skin, all the while, the fresh snow reminding them all of the arrival of an early winter.

The kite still looms above them as the Goshinboku stands tall and proud, giving out an air of mystery and intrigue for its history and all it might have witnessed. With magic in the air, and the song of the morning birds filling the air, all good omens he notes as he makes his way towards the bottom of the shrine stairs.

With a new day at hand, with a last look backwards at the life that he has always led, and pretty much always just might, a prayer in hand and a salute to the souls and spirits that try and do their best at protecting what he must at all times he can't, he rides.

And his name is Souta Higurashi.

* * *

Today marks the day of first snow. With new traditions coming together with those of the old, a new day as such marks a new beginning to an old ballad.

Comparing what has happened and what shall happen, to a ballad may be a tad too sentimental; but for all that she has and had thought him, even in the short period of time they'd spend together, sometimes, opening one's self and bridging the gap that separates, is what must be done...

The almost nonexistent shuffling from outside his door, along with the soft whispers and murmurs, makes the silver haired being smile. It's not exactly everyday that he'd be woke as such, knowing what awaits him in the not so distant future, he prepares himself: lying back in bed and closing his eyes, evening his breathing out, pretending to being still asleep, he lies waiting.

And not to being disappointed, the soft opening of the door to his parlour outside his bedroom, and then the opening of the door leading to his bedroom gives him ample time to come up with a means to teach the young lings in being stealthier for the next time...

Because for now, he pretends to all being well and bright.

The smile on his lips widens as the new and added weight with the jumping on his bed and on his being indicate the arrival the young ones, he opens his eyes, pretending to stretch out; all the while grabbing them in bear hug as the three in his grasp start to wiggle to get free. The other two standing a little can do nothing to stifle their laughter at the sight before them: their fearsome grandfather jumped on by a bunch of three year olds as they use him as their own personal obstacle course to climb. And it's not exactly everyday that they'd thought they could see him smile so much. With time passing as it is, and the Hour fast approaching, with all that must be done, the boys will take all that they will get from their grandfather.

With a smile of their own they approach their grandfather and the others, jumping on the older demon, they do their best at trying to wrestle the older being down so that the younger ones can have their fun.

All in all, it was a good beginning to a day that looks to being better then than the rest that they have had. For once in years, they day doesn't seem bleak and dark, with no hope.

For the song birds sing, a tune not heard in time.

A tune that speaks of the heart's desires reaching an absolution that shall take flight to the highest of realms reaches out. Just as the unsettled can finally gain the closure that can no longer evade them – and all together, they make way to a new dawn as it begins with a new awakening.


	8. Chapter 7

**Consequence of Series: 2. The Meeting Of Two Souls**

With life coming to a start for a new day, and the city bustling in all its glory with the car horns honking and the people raging their tempers, the regular routines of most come way to a day at the park.

At high-noon, the Sun stands proud and shines its brightest, as the heat finally begins to spread it's warmth to the people down below, bit by bit. The season's first snow only proves to the people that the year's winter predictions are going to end up being true, and hence, the people should start preparing for the worst. Yet the worst seems so far away, with thoughts only leaving tiny shards of sentiments of their true feelings, all people make their way out to enjoy all that Mother Nature has to offer.

None knowing how long this peace and tranquillity that nature offers stands, all seem to have decided to embrace the gift at once.

Not that any of them would ever want to look a gift-horse in the face at the time of dire need.

The frost since the morn still lives on the leaves of the Goshinboku as the weather begins to warm all, segment by segment, almost an iridescent light fills the entire courtyard of the shire as a slow drizzle of begins, washing away all the dust and taint that seems to linger. All the while, the inconspicuous old, well-house, with its door drawn, still seems to draw unassuming visitors to it as the shrine's devotees rush to find shelter as the rain begins to pelt down with vengeance, just as the snow from the early morn.

The sounds of nature's creatures are lost over the sound of the heavy rain as the cloud move in quick and begin their thunderous journey through and around the city's high and low as all seem to a stop with the darkness that seemed to have engulfed the bustling ville in.

Swiftly all light once again turns dark, yet hope still lingers on just as the old woman at the old apartment gathers all her pets back inside her tiny apartment from the balcony as the begins to thunder down. Just as such, the delivery boy at the city's dockyard rushes to find shelter, covering his head with the plastic crate as lightning strikes and thunder follows, just seconds after. The people outside their places of work and interest rush to their vehicles for protection against the wind and rain as nature seems to return with all its fury.

Across the city, a being with a completely different outlook, stands and waits as the clouds begin to gather. Her thoughts from the morn already confirmed as the sound of fast thunder strikes just moments after the quick flash of lightning.

Not knowing what it is that she is actually doing outside, only knowing and _feeling _that she **had** to leave, and go out.

Not having any idea of where it is that she had to even go, she just walked out. No voice around her was heard as she made her decision.

None was heard as she walked out.

* * *

The turn of events of Mother Nature's ever wavering moods, remained only a cornerstone in his day's agenda. Every day, he wakes. Gets ready for the day's work, sometimes he has to drop the boys off to their school, the other days, he just go straight to work.

Working a job he doesn't need, seems like the only thing that seems to keep him sane. Waiting for the right time to atone for his sins hasn't ever seemed like the best path to take.

No, he has never considered the aspect of atoning to being wrong. It's just the prospect and the time that seems to think will be wasted just on the action which is the inaction of doing anything.

It's the waiting that has him on the edge.

A week ago, he couldn't control himself. At hearing the news of that filth taking her to the Ancient Hall was all that was needed to send him into action. To even think that pitiful creature would want to even try to seal away what she really is; to even try to stop her from joining the path of her true destiny, to keep her as a mere puppet in his plans was just plain unacceptable.

Every day, he looks at the heavens waiting for a sign. All the while remembering those long and old memories of times old and definitely, _nicer_. Looking like a fool lost to love at the sight of her in his arms, with a grin, even as she lay in his arms after protesting and shedding tears at his actions towards the filth, nothing could take away the feeling of having her in his arms after those years.

Just as he had told her all those years ago at the twins' birth, he will spend the rest of his immortal life making it up to her. At that moment he had no idea of her intentions: would she run and walk away. Never let him have any form of contact with their children, and torture him with the fact that even though he knows of their existence, he can play no part I their lives, and they not know of his existence? Or god-forbid, the twins calling another being altogether, _"father'_. Yet, he knew that his fears would have no right to being put forth, especially not after the way he had treated her.

While it might have been five-hundred years ago for him, for her it would have been just a little over six-and-a-half-months. While she spent three months in literal hell with him, while the others knew nothing of what he had and was doing to her.

No idea what so ever.

And then, a six-and-a-half-months of sheer pain of being separated from each other because of his mark on her; all of this disregarding the time she spent fearing even being with him in the same room, even as at least four or more other people would be there to keep her safe should he break.

To win her trust once again, he spent time away from her as she carried his pups; his actions only drove her away from him. He knew how important it is for an inu-youkai to being present during the female's gestation period: to support her and to be by her side by all means possible, yet her broken face was all that had taken for him to realise the true extent of the pain and torture he had inflicted on her person.

To think of those times makes him reminisce of the times when al wasn't so bad. All to only make him realise on how fast time can actually travel.

Once he had been the one and only true love to her, just as she had been for him.

The purity of her soul and very self was what that had first called her to him. Only to later realise that their connection had only run deeper than anyone of them could ever fathom; not even him who had live for over a thousand years, and knowledge he had gathered was of no use when dealing with the bond their souls had with each other.

The instant storm with which he was hit at the sight of her was enough to move his world. And with a simple hello from her lips she had forever sealed his fate.

And slowly, with all the time on their hands, they began their friendship. He was certain that she'd never see him as anything more. He would be anything she would want him to be. Why? Because he just wanted to be in her presence and bath in her scent and nearness to him.

Yes, it would break his heart whenever her much brighter and more open smiles would be directed at anyone else but him, but he wouldn't mind. To just stand there next to her was enough.

Nothing could take him away from her; that he had proven at first doubt to the Royal Council. Those old fools knew naught of what they would face at his hands should they question her role in his life and demand her death for they would deem as becoming "weak", whereas, while being with her, and fighting for her, he was at his peak. And with her he grew; not just with power, but she had made him into a better person. Teaching him things and spreading her knowledge and giving her views on all that things that needed handling where he would usually have been crude, they had slowly thought each other from their own experiences. Regardless of age, they both grew as they came to realise the fact that they had.

Just as she wanted more from him as she had told a night a few years ago, before things turned to the ugly, she told him of when she realised that she could not even seem to breathe without him being close to her. And as cliché as it sounds, her soul called out to his, and his called out to her. No longer could they stay apart.

No longer could the one exist as two.

As they embraced the fact of the truth, the strings of fate were pulled and kept ready as death seemed to loom just over the horizon, and soon it had struck home. With chaos and turmoil, and the upcoming arrival of the red-moon, which would follow the longest till then date predicted solar-eclipse, began his soul's descent to darkness.

Not being able to control what had truly lay hidden within himself, his true self, he embraced the darkness, thinking that to being his best option; and after that, the dominos began to fall in place and the tumultuous wheels of fate began rolling down the hill. With his cursed fate, he would only begin to taint all the good that would stand in his way as darkness began its reign.

And just as such, promises made were lost as the short span of time passed. For three months as the red moon lasted, their memories were drenched in crimson as her soul shattered just like the Tama and he continued to break her spirit.

This was the time when he became the very thing she feared. So much that she had wished for death just at the thought seeing him for another moment.

Then he became the necessary evil in her life as she had dubbed him as time passed; the necessary evil that became her slave and was there at her beck and call at any time of day _and _night.

That was a time when he had strived to show her that he is now not, and will never be the bastard he was back then. That he can never ever be that bastard because that was a chapter in his life who's demons were finally defeated and locked away, and that they can never ever hurt her again.

After that came a time when nothing could keep him away from her.

From professing his undying love to her, trying, doing his best, at making it up to her. Until the day was taken from them all.

And now, he takes a walk. Out to a destination he knows not of.

Or has any freakin' idea about.

_Fun._

* * *

She still has no bloody idea why she's out there. With the rain pelting down, and the cold winds setting in, in the middle of the day, as absurd as the whole idea sounds, it feels welcoming and kind.

Even familiar.

With the smell of wet mud, and a slight pinch of smoke wafting around, all that she fells is that it smells like home.

The sidewalk is definitely no place to hang out and just embrace the rain as people all round helter-skelter around her, but just the need, and want to have to being there at that specific place at that specific moment was all that she felt that she needs. To finally feel like she has a purpose, she'd do anything to feel that sense of feeling for even a moment.

_No matter what_ and that's what she had told herself. Yet, now feeling like almost reiterating the statement, just not feeling the _want_ to get herself to step away.

_Strange, but that's me_ she'd muse. Even say it out loud occasionally.

As cliché as it may sound, there he stands once again.

In front of her, and his face just as impassive as the last time; though this seems like a better condition to meet under, unlike the last where he just killed the guy she was in love with dragged her away. And then waking up in **his** bedroom as the very friendly brunette had put it; just after the very lovely conversation she had with the _man _in question.

And then, while she was semi-conscious, he carries her and drops her off in the back of a vehicle, after which, when she wakes up, she realises that her family's still actually alive. That it wasn't like how Ryu had told her that they had been murdered by the very demon that had killed him.

And that was coming from her fuckin' **fiancé**.

Peachy. Life is just peachy.

And now she just wants to wipe that smug look off of that bastard's face. It's not even been more than a minute of him standing in her personal space, she already feels like wringing his neck. And that's something from someone who never had any major problems with temper.

The image of still maiming him in every possible fashion just started to feel like a **very** appealing solution to the **yet **– not so major problem at hand.

Perfect.

* * *

Not being privy to her, rather destructive thoughts towards his person, smirk which he had gained seeing her just decided to grow ten-fold at the sight of a crimson flush spreading across her lovely face. He couldn't help it! It's his natural reaction to her.

She's his fresh ray of sunshine in a bleak, dark and dreary world.

She's just so wonderfully perfect!

And he so does sound like a love sick fool, more like a puppy.

If he had ever thought back and realised how much just his very presence at a situation as such could rile her up, his next few words would just blow the roof.

Dear gods.

"Hello little mate. Missed me?"

Yup, the smug, stupid smile would so be wiped away.


End file.
